


Smut

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward Nygma, Control Issues, I'm sure i missed something, Lube, M/M, Not Beta Read, Riding, Top Jonathan Crane, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "Edward," The crisp sound of Jonathan's voice contrasted with their body heat, stiffening his nipples, "if you're so desperate for it, you better start taking it.”
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Smut

**Author's Note:**

> who needs to write rhetoric when smut exists? aka, i wrote this in my zoom call for english lang comp

He whimpered while attempting to rip off his shirt. Several buttons flew off, but the other man didn’t seem to mind. He took a moment to undo his partner's pants, watching thin legs step out of bunched clothes. With initiative, he pulled off the other offending shirt. Very little clothing is standing between him and his intentions for the night. He grinned

"Jon," he murmured while biting across his boyfriend's collarbone, "bed, now."

It wasn't every day that he took control in the bedroom. He trusted Jonathan with his body and needs, but today had left him in an especially brutal need for control. He had ran out of hair gel, which was an embarrassment in itself. The commissioner had raided his lair,  _ again _ , and the Batman had succeeded in catching both Nina and Deidre in bed. The raid was unsuccessful and humiliating for the poor GCPD who had no explanation for their actions. He tried to blame their biased suspicion, but his girls wouldn't be speaking with him for a good week.

Jonathan's mouth formed a mischievous grin which only faltered slightly when Edward bit deeper into his skin. He's well adjusted and even fond of Edward's need for constant attention, but tonight the younger man had no plans for requests. No, tonight Ed pushed back as they kissed; trying to dominate as he led them through their bedroom door with tongues entangled. Edward's slacks were still covering him, but he knocked Jon onto the bed's edge. He fell to his knees, insistently gripping at Jonathan's bare thighs, kissing up the curve of skin and listening to each soft gasp. Jonathan was never expressively vocal in bed, minus demands and statements. He holds back moans and grunts much to Edward's displeasure, and instead relies on touch. He let his thumb trace over Ed's jawline as the pink mouth followed up his legs and closer to his cock. 

"Fuck," he muttered while he slipped between warm lips.

Ed traced the cock with his tongue, taking in at least five inches of the man's dick before wrapping his hand around the remaining four. He could taste precum beading at the tip and swallow after tracing the slit with his tongue. 

Soon enough, Jonathan's hands were in his hair, and he pulled back from the motion. He suckled on the head before letting the length slip out entirely. Sticking out his tongue, he showed an obnoxious trail of spit that connected his tongue and dick.

"Tease," Jonathan bit out, well aware of his straining erection.

Rising from his knees, Ed began to unbutton his jeans. He could feel Jonathan's gaze burn into his skin, and with that encouragement he let his underwear and pants drop. But much to the doctor's distaste, Edward didn't move to touch him. Instead, he circled his way over to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

They usually didn't wear condoms, Ed deemed them as symbolism for a lack of commitment. And Jonathan, who was loyal to Ed had agreed. It wasn’t as if either of them had a uterus and to say it didn't excite Jonathan would be a crude understatement. He loved fucking into Edward's tight and raw heat, whispering naughty things and trying to make his pulse race. 

Making a show of his body, Ed sauntered toward the master of Fear and leaned down to capture his lips. He raised both his knees onto either side onto his boyfriend's lap, keeping himself leveled right above the hard cock.

He pressed his lips to the side of Jon's face, letting out a low moan with the click of the lube bottle. After coating his fingers, he brought one to his entrance. He stared at Jon's blue eyes from behind their frames, whimpering at the stretch. He took only a moment before adding a second. His cock hung hard between his pale and soft legs. He was tempted to lower his ass onto Jon cock and grid-down but settled for thrusting his fingers deeper. By the time he was comfortable enough to move three fingers in and out of his hole, Jonathan's hands were on his hips and cock rocking up, brushing against his ass while the familiar wet  _ schlk _ noise filled the air. 

"Edward," The crisp sound of Jonathan's voice contrasted with their body heat, stiffening his nipples, "if you're so desperate for it, you better start taking it.”

His eyes glossed over with lust, he captures Jonathan's mouth in an ample kiss where he can feel teeth scrape against his bottom lip, nearly but not yet breaking the skin. He whined and removed his three fingers before blindly searching for Jonathan's cock beneath him. While he grabbed the prick and relocated the lube bottle Jonathan kneaded his ass, digging in nails while groaning. Finding out that Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, was an ass man had been enlightening to say the least. 

He rocked back into the touch, lubricating the nine inch cock and releasing a purposefully slutty moan as he positions the head at his entrance. He slid down the shaft quickly, only feeling a small burn from the stretch. He takes six inches before throwing his head back and calling out, "God, Jon!" 

Jonathan returned the sentiment by fucking up into the raw heat. "Fuck, darlin'." 

The hint of a southern accent set Edward off. He pushed against Jonathan's chest until the man willingly laid back and held his wrist above his head. Jon arched his spine and didn't fight against the grip.

The bed creaked as Ed began lifting and dragging Jon's cock in and out. He's taken nearly eight inches when he shifts slightly. The movement is repeated and then again with more force. Once he found a rhythm, he began bouncing up and down on the cock, Jonathan thrusting in sync. 

"Mmmm, fuck."

"Edward."

They moan and curse at one another until Ed's hands tug at Jonathan's hair, and several spanks have painted Ed's ass red. Several harsh thrust later, Ed can feel his climax approaching and Jonathan's hips stutter. His nails raked across Jonathan's back, tracing harsh red lines into thin skin. The feeling of Jon was soon overwhelming. Their breath mixed into pants and the constant stream of escaping their mouths.

"Come on Eddie," Jonathan tilted his head back and admired the view above him. He didn't expect Edward to fall into a servile position, but he could see the expression of lust and hear wanting whines and felt compelled to pleasure his lover.

"Jonathan, fuck. I'm close, god."Ed leaned down to lay over the man's torso, his hips reduced to small rolls, desperate for friction."I'm going to cum, fuck."

Aware of the strain on his cock and his leaking cum, Jonathan proceeded to  fuck his boyfriend "Mmm, cum with me Edward. That's it, sweetheart."

In a mere few seconds, Edward collapsed and came across their stomachs. The tight squeeze around his cock pushed Jonathan to follow suit. He continued to  fuck Ed through his orgasm, overstimulating the younger man and before filling his hole to the brim.

Their skin stuck together when they finally stopped. Jonathan brushed his lips against Ed's forehead, sighing at the touch of soft hair. No gel today. No wonder Ed had been in a controlling mood. Not that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are allllwwwwaaaayyyyss appreciated :)))


End file.
